Voldemort's Daughter
by Dancing Meliai
Summary: My first fanfic. What might've happened if Voldemort had a daughter? HIATUS.
1. Her Past

_She was alone. Her mother, dead. Her father - well, he might as well be dead. When all was said and done, she was a pale ghost. The shadow that lurked behind your door. The fear that haunted you in the middle of your dreams. When all was said and done, she was, indeed, Voldemort's daughter._

_Her once-sweet voice was nearly gone. After one last lesson two years ago, her singing instructor had given up on "the souless little creature" that was his student. And perhaps a tiny part of her held some regret._

_She traveled from place to place, never staying in one sanctuary for more than a year. From the Malfoys' mansion to Snape's hideaway, she's moved throughout England, always under the vigilant eyes of the Death Eaters. _

_Perhaps she should have worried when she was old enough to understand the horrible fate of Voldemort. Maybe even felt some sorrow for the loss of her own father. But no emotion penetrated her hard exterior. Her eyes remained as dark as deep pools of blood. Her raven hair barely reaching past her shoulders, cropped off here and there. She was a remant of Voldemort's evil and mysterious past._

_And the Potter boy. She's heard of him, too. Possibly the only person who intrigues her more than Voldemort. She knew that one day he would find her. Hunt her down as he tries to avenge his parents' death. Isn't a world full of vengence so much sweeter than a so-called world of love?_

"He's back!" shouted Draco, half out of excitement and half out of fear. "The Dark Lord has returned." Draco sauntered over and looked down at her. "Well?"

"What do you want?" she snapped. She's had the misfortune of staying at the Malfoys' castle for the past six months. That's half a year of hearing Draco brag.

"Perhaps he can teach you something called _respect_." Draco retorted. "You're nothing! Do you hear? _You_ should be the one scrubbing the bathroom floor!"

"What's this?" she replied coldly. "Miss you house-elf? What was his name? Bobbins?" Through the course of 14 years, she's watched Malfoy go from stuck-up to malignant, and apparently, it's rubbed off on her.

"Damn it! Why do I have to put up with a Mudblood like you?!"

_That was two years ago. Born one year before the Potter boy, she's now an adult witch. He was possibly learning of the Horcruxes as she records these thoughts in her worn diary: "I must prevent him from finding the fragments of Voldemort's soul. At least for now."_

Violet softly closed the door behind herself. She quietly eased into the secret meeting. She heard Voldemort speak and the other hooded figures nod. Words and instructions were exchanged. Threats were left unsaid, for everyone understood the price of failure. Everyone else was dismissed while Violet remained. She knew what questions would come forth from Voldemort's thin lips. She knew the answers she must give.

"Do you have it?" hissed the Dark Lord. His snake-like face had now lost all resemblence to that of a human's. His crimson eyes burned in the darkness, and the slits of his nose flared.

"Your secrets are safe, m'Lord," Violet answered.

"Good. I had planned for it to come sooner, but one cannot rush time, nor the death of a certain _boy_." His eyes narrowed, searching for deceit in Violet's voice. "We shall see how strong Potter really is! Go now!" he ordered Violet. "I've no more use of you here."

Violet bowed herself out and disapperated to her refuge.

_In her dreams, there was always a tall figure cloaked in black. His hand reaches for hers, but she would always pull away, never allowing him to draw near._


	2. Harry's Revelation

Harry Potter rushed past the milling students in Hogsmead. The October chill did nothing to lessen his coughs as he wove his way towards the Three Broomsticks. He was supposed to meet Ron and Hermonie an hour ago, however, he'd found an important piece of information about Voldemort just a few minutes ago. He pushed open the door of the Three Broomsticks and gratefully stepped into the warm pub.

"Harry!" Hermonie waved him towards a table in a far corner where she and Ron sat. Ron was staring balefully at Madam Rosmerta, who was sitting next to a handsome man in a blue cloak. Harry sat down and helped himself to the extra butterbeer on the table.

"Sorry. I was held up," said Harry apologetically. "I had to take the route to the Honeyduke's cellar. Everyone already left and I had to get past Filch."

"No problem, mate," said Ron. "Find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I did," conceded Harry. Although he thought he would not return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, Harry actually did come back to the enchanted school in order to find out more about Tom Riddle's past. He looked in old school records and editions of the Prophet to find any leads that may help him in his quest. However, Harry knew he'd have to leave soon.

"Listen to this: Tom Riddle, a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, disappeared in the Forbidden Forest two days ago and was found today walking out of the forest quite shaken. He was lost on a trek through the forest during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. The Professor is now being held in question. When asked, Tom stated that he had been staring at a Poisonous Tentacula before he realized that he had been separated from the class. He also denied meeting any other magical creatures in the two-day period and returned unscathed. Turn to page 6 for the full story and an interview with Tom Riddle."

"Blimey, you think You-Know-Who was in the Forbidden Forest for a reason?" asked Ron.

"Well, he certainly didn't get lost because of his love for Poisonous Tentaculas," replied Harry grimly.

Hermonie, who'd been rereading the Prophet article, looked up suddenly. "Harry, do you know what this means? V-Voldemort might have planned to hide a Horcrux there. We know that Voldemort was very attached to Hogwarts, and perhaps he's connected to the Forbidden Forest as well."

"That's what I thought, too," said Harry. "But we've got to be sure."

"The centaurs sure aren't going to tell us anything," said Ron. "Last time I checked, they hated our guts!"

"We've got to try something," said Harry.

"Come on, it's almost time to go," Hermonie reminded them. Together, the three of them headed back to Hogwarts.


	3. Leaving the Malfoys

Violet quietly crept toward the front door. Lord Voldemort had already assigned her mission. She was to leave, without a word to anyone. _This is way too easy,_ she thought. After reaching the bottom of the majestic granite stairs, she tiptoed to the door. She only carried a small tote bag filled the minimal amount of supplies. However, she also carried 100 Galleons and a few Sickles and Knuts, courtesy of the ignorant Malfoys. She held no regrets about stealing from her _gracious_ hosts, who were about as exciting as eggplants when they're near her. She'd often hear them whispering secrets when she as within earshot. Maybe buying some extendable ears would have done her good. Well, it's too late now, there's no turning back.

Her hand reached for doorknob just as a series of green sparks flew toward her head. Without hesitation, Violet conjured a thick wall of bricks to protect herself. Transformation had always been her best subject.

_Although it seemed very strange, she's actually gone to the wizard school, Hogwarts, for three years. After she turned 14, Violet was no longer interested the ties of sportsmanship and friendship that came along with being in Slytherin's House. Also, there was the fact that Malfoy despised her due to his jealousy of her connection to Voldemort. Testing better than him in all the subjects didn't lighten the tension between them, either. _

_Then there was Harry Potter. He entered the school during her second year. She had gleefully watched the school falling into chaos in her third year, as everyone began turning against the Potter. And, of course, she was the one who started all this madness. It was her who convinced Lucius to remove the Horcrux and sabotage Potter. She watched while that Weasley girl fell into her carefully crafted plan. She'd hoped her twisted game could have lasted longer, yet still felt a bit of admiration towards Potter for his victory over Slytherin's monster, seeing as it was only his second year at Hogwarts. _

"Please don't underestimate me, child," Lucius said smugly, as he stood on the top of the staircase. "I happen to know that the Dark Lord assigned you a top-secret mission. You might be his favorite little pet after my small, ah, mishaps, but I shall soon return to his favor by crushing the Order of the Phoenix." Lucius paused to gloat over Violet in order for his statement to sink through. "Now, tell me what it is he told you to do, or you shall feel real pain under the Cruciatus Curse. So, what will it be?"

"Do not pretend that you actually have power over me," Violet said coolly. "Perhaps you have forgotten who you're talking to. Although the Dark Lord isn't here to protect me, he has given a most _special_ mark upon my arm. If any harm comes to me, he shall know." Violet paused for a moment to find the words that'll bring a chill Lucius' spine. "The Lord knows all, Malfoy, and you might want to rethink that death threat of yours, or you might just end up dead yourself." Violet's voice got softer and softer.

Violet smirked as she saw the color slowly draining from Lucius' face. Just then, Draco and Narcissa arrived at the stairs. Draco took one look at his father and froze in shock. He'd never seen his father so agitated.

"So what will it be, Mr. Malfoy?" Violet said mockingly.

Suddenly, Narcissa spoke up in a shrill voice that was so unlike her. "LEAVE OUR HOUSE! Don't you DARE come back to this doorstep again. You! You evil little shrew!" Narcissa paused to catch her breath.

During that time, Violet raised her wand and pointed it at Draco. "A little shrew, am I? Well why don't you see for yourself who is the traitor here! _Crucio!_"

Draco fell to the floor, screaming. After a few seconds, Violet lifted the curse and swiftly walked outside. Before she Disapparated, she took one last look at the Malfoys, shaking in fear and said: "Don't you ever dare forget who I am."

In Spinner's End, there came a knock on Severus Snape's door.


End file.
